


Loyalty

by HoneyWhatever



Series: Deals [10]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: (There's a bit of violence against animals but it's like one line and Alfie takes care of things), Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cyril's POV, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tommy Shelby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWhatever/pseuds/HoneyWhatever
Summary: Cyril is very grateful for the life he has been give, that's why he makes his mission in life to protect the one who he loves -and love him- the most.(Or: A Story where Cyril prefers the Shelby boys more.)
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Deals [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557646
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little story that I wrote months ago (like srsly, a reallly long time ago) and I wanted to share it because I really love Cyril, he plays an important part in the Deals Series, so here goes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

If you asked him how he would describe himself, he would say loyal. For some reason he has always thought of himself as loyal, caring and attentive, he doesn’t make big messes and is absolutely well trained.

When he was a pup, he was thrown out to the streets and he had to fight and beg for food and territory, sometimes a stray kid would come closer and pet him and play with him, and in return he would defend them from bullies.

One day, when he was around two years old, he walked into a factory attracted by the smell coming out of it, the workers inside payed him no mind −some even pet him− and suddenly there was a burning pain on his side, and he felt it again and again.

Someone was beating him without him for doing nothing more but wander around.

He curled up on himself on the floor, expecting more blows to come but instead there is yelling going on and then there’s a loud thud. He hears someone groan in pain, curious about what was going on he looks through his paws at what was happening, he sees a man kicking down another man, yelling at him.

“If I ever see your fucking face here,” another kick, another punch, “I will fucking shoot you on the spot.” The man yelling takes out a gun and shoots the man in the thigh, “that was for hurting that fucking dog in front of me in my fucking bakery. Now get the fuck out. Business is off.”

The man gets up −he can barely stand straight− and leaves. The man that was beating the one that just left turns his attention to him and looks ready to snap. He knows this man is going to kick him too.

But time passed and no blows came.

“Ollie, get me some alcohol and some bandages, would ya?” The man kneels next to him and lightly pats him on the head −he can’t help but whimper at first, afraid he would punch him too− but the man whispers soft reassuring words and no blows came his way, so little by little he is coaxed out of his curled-up position. “Good boy. I’m gonna take good care of you, boy, alright? Ollie, hurry the fuck up! Now, I’m Alfie, though I believe it doesn’t matter to you, but I think, right, I think is quite rude to talk to someone and not fucking introducing yourself, right? Now, I’m gonna take a wild guess here, yeh, and I’m going to assume you don’t have a name or an owner. So. I’m going to call you… Cyril. Yeah. You look like a Cyril to me. And you know what? Tonight, you’re coming home with me. How’s that sound, eh?”

And that day he gained a name, a roof over his head, food three times a day, cuddles every chance he gets. He gained a home. And a human who loves him and doesn’t mistreat him.

After spending twenty-four hours together, Cyril swore to himself to be loyal to the man who feeds him, pets him and talks to him.

He was there for Alfie to celebrate well done businesses, was there to listen to him rambling about a man he likes but can’t have, and to listen to him when he’s angry about some ‘ _fucking wop_ ’.

He was also there for Alfie when the man took a week off from work right after he sent him away for a few days to Ollie’s. That week he became Alfie’s rock, they spent a big part of that week just laying on bed, listening to Alfie talk about this Tommy guy he likes and how good it was to spend a week with him.

Cyril knew in that moment that is human friend was hurting, so he made it his mission to cheer him up. He would nudge him off the bed, make a fuss to be taken outside and bark for food and keep on barking until Alfie himself was eating.

And together they got through that heartbreak.

They became each other’s everything, and London was their home and theirs to conquer.

And then, one day out of the blue, they moved.

It was a nice place −it wasn’t London but he has space. It’s different for sure. And with sand.

So much sand.

One day Cyril wakes up to the smell of Alfie, but the man sitting next to him isn’t the alpha, instead is the man Alfie kissed the day before on the beach.

Cyril doesn’t trust him but he does smell like Alfie, and the man pets him too so maybe they just need time to get to know each other. So, he puts his head on this man’s thigh and goes back to sleep.

Unfortunately, they don’t last long on their beach house.

One day −after he’s gotten used to running on the sand and their long quiet walks on the beach− Alfie tells him they are moving to some other place, but that this time the new house is going to be bigger than this one, and he’ll get lots of space to run.

He can’t wait to be there and explore.

And then, there was a kid involved, which means Cyril now has a full-time playmate. And when they meet for the first time, Cyril swears to always protect him and be loyal to him. And another good thing about this new place is that there are more people around, and everyone pets him at least once a day, some even do so every time they see him and Charlie running around the place.

When his playmate was down for his naps, Cyril took it upon himself to look after Tommy, because Alfie told him he has a precious cargo with him. So wherever Tommy was, so was Cyril. Tommy working on the studio? There Cyril was sleeping by his feet. Tommy on the stable? There Cyril was getting to know all the horses. Tommy taking an unplanned nap on the sitting room upstairs, right in front of the burning fireplace? There Cyril was with his snout on top of the distended belly, feeling the feather like movements of the baby. And it is in one of those instances that they feel the pup give a strong kick for the first time, and that’s when Cyril swore to himself to protect that pup with everything he has.

Later in the year, the house was abuzz with people going in and out of it −all coming up to the second floor specifically− and when Cyril tried to find out what was going on there, he was removed from the room where he was keeping Tommy company and was told by Alfie to take care of Charlie and play with him downstairs. So, with a mission now, he went to find his playmate − and along with his nanny and Karl− they play.

And for hours they played.

Sometimes different adults would pop up to check up on them, Karl’s mum would join in and play with them too. Cyril thinks is weird, they all smell anxious and stressed but none would say anything about what was happening and Cyril was getting restless too but went on with his mission. He owes it to Alfie.

Three days later, Cyril finds himself sleeping in front of the burning fireplace in Tommy’s office −one of his favorite places to fall asleep at− when Alfie came inside to sit in the armchair. When Cyril felt him, he immediately went to sit at his feet, snout on top of the arm rest next to Alfie’s hand, silently asking for some pets and Alfie obliged like he always does, heavy hand settling tenderly on the dog’s head.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Cyril was almost falling back asleep when the man started talking, “You know, for years I thought you would be my only child. I was sure of that, and I was fine with it too. Then, this beautiful force of a man told me was having my kid and I was just so fucking happy, you know. And I have a step kid, too, and that boy fills my heart with a warmth I never thought I would feel. And three day ago, Cyril, three days ago me own-” he sounds chocked up so Cyril licks his hand, offering him some comfort, “me own two sons were born and they are so fucking perfect.” Alfie looks at his dog, big brown trusting eyes looking back at his own that are filled with tears, “I can’t wait for you to meet them. You gonna love them.”

Cyril can’t wait to meet them too. And he did, later in that day.

Alfie came looking for him and Charlie, and the three of them went to the master bedroom where Tommy −who Cyril hasn’t seen in a long time− is laying on the bed with something nestled on his chest.

“Is those–?” Charlie tried to run towards the bed but Alfie was faster than the boy and managed to grab him just in time.

“Easy, Charlie. We have to be careful. Remember what we talked about?” Alfie lifts the boy and perches him on his hip, and together they approached the bed.

Alfie sits on the bed next to Tommy, facing him, with Charlie seated on his lap. Cyril sat on the floor close to them, with both of his front legs on top of the bed, snout nestled between his paws, not daring to move until somebody else did.

“Charlie, here’s someone I want you to meet.” The boy leaned forward at the same time his daddy did and uncovered the babies faces, “Charlie, these are your baby brothers: Asher and Daniel.”

The three humans −five counting the tiny ones− were absorbed in each other’s presence and Cyril felt left out so he lets out a whine to remind them he’s still there.

Tommy smiles at him and shifts a bit closer to him, the babies faces coming in full view to Cyril, so he lifts his head to look at him better, tail waggling fast on the floor, “Cyril, these are Asher and Daniel. When we are not around them, will you look after them like you do with Charlie?” Cyril lets out a soft bark, wiggling closer on the bed until his snout is touching one of the babies’ tiny feet, getting their scent: perfect combination of his favorite humans. Because of that he can’t help but lick them and when the baby moves them he does it again and again until he’s told to stop so they can move both babies to their white bassinet.

Alfie, Tommy and Charlie all lay on the bed to rest and bask in each other’s scents and Cyril would love to join them but the truth is, right now, the only thing more important than the people on the bed are the babies sleeping on the bassinet.

Cyril moved when Alfie put the babies there, so now he’s sitting in front of it, fixed on the idea of always keeping an eye on them.

Cyril knows without a doubt that here, in this room with all his favorite humans, is where he was always meant to be.

Protecting the one he loves –and love him in return– the most.

So, he’s going to be a good boy and watch over them while they sleep, because that’s what good boys do.

They protect.

* * *

[ _**tumblr** _ ](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please feel free to leave a kudo and a comment ♡
> 
> And if you want to, you can go to my tumblr and leave some asks ♡


End file.
